


Вопрос субординации

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Butt Plugs, Caning, Collars, Developing Relationship, Flogging, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kink Renegotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, Switching, Workplace Relationship, relationship drama, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Роллинза проблемы с разделением личных и рабочих отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос субординации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chain of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682081) by [howelleheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir). 



— Пятьдесят, — говорит Джек. — Считай их.

И Брок отвечает:  
— Да, сэр.

 _Удар_.

— Один.

 _Удар_.

— Два.

 _Удар_.

— Три.

 _Удар_.

— Четыре.

И это просто. Легко и приятно, мягкий хлопок, мягкая боль, всё напрямик отправляется в его голову, унося в полёт. До тех пор, пока его не уносит слишком далеко, и тогда...

— Сорок шесть...

 _Удар_.

Тишина.

— Эй, ты со мной? — спрашивает Джек.

— Мгм.

— Почему ты прекратил считать?

— Считал.

— Ты тут заснуть решил?

— Нет, сэр.

— Начинай по новой. С одного.

— Да, сэр.

 _УДАР_.

Внезапно он снова в полном сознании. Этот оказывается  _чертовски_ болезненным, сильным, прямо поперек плеч.

— Один!

 _УДАР_.

— Два! — _УДАР_. — Ох... Три! — _УДАР_. — Четыре!

_Удар. Удар. Удар._

— Ай! Пять! Шесть! Семь!

 _УДАР_.

— Блядь! Восемь! — _УДАР_. — Девять! — _Удар. Удар_. — Десять! Одиннадцать! Две-...

— Сколько-сколько?

— Одиннадцать, сэр.

Джек смеется.  
— Нет, не думаю, что ты сказал именно это. По-моему, ты посчитал тот, который еще не получил от меня. Начинай сначала. С первого.

У Брока глаза мокрые от слез, но он пытается сосредоточиться, невзирая на боль.  
— Да, сэр.

*

У него всё болит утром, истерзанная кожа липнет к майке. Он практически не смог поспать.

— Джек, — зовет он, натягивая форму. Потом пробует громче: — Джек, ну же, вставай. Нам пора. Будильник звенел двадцать минут назад.

— Я встал, — отвечает Джек. Он не вставал. Даже не пытался. — Дай мне ещё минутку.

— Я ухожу через две минуты. Хочешь ехать отдельно?

— Да, иди. Я догоню.

— Я не буду тебя ждать, — предупреждает Брок, накидывая на плечо ремень сумки. — Если ты опоздаешь, будешь сидеть на заднице в офисе всю неделю.

— Блядь, я сказал, что выйду прямо за тобой.

*

Его нет. Рамлоу придерживает команду на лишние пять минут, а Роллинз так и не появляется. Его телефон трезвонит в ту же секунду, когда они уезжают. Брок каменеет. Если он спустит это, то потеряет уважение каждого члена отряда. Если покажет, что в этом есть что-то личное, то зайдет слишком далеко. Ему нужно взять себя в руки и поступить с Роллинзом также, как он поступил бы с любым из них.

— Роллинз, почему твоей задницы нет в машине?

— Я здесь, оглянись.

— Отказано, лейтенант-коммандер Роллинз. До конца недели твое звание будет административный помощник Роллинз.

Команда выдает серию полу-задушенных смешков.

— Я вижу вашу чертову машину, — рявкает Роллинз. — Ты в самом деле отказываешься развернуться?

— Ага.

— И какого хрена я вообще должен теперь делать?!

— Найди себе стол и не нагибайся над ним, когда мимо будет проходить Министр.

На этом команду разрывает, но Роллинз не поддерживает их веселья. Лишь говорит:  
— Ну да, очень смешно. Мы поговорим об этом вечером.

Рамлоу отключает телефон и показательно закатывает глаза перед парнями, посмеиваясь вместе с ними. Однако, ему кажется, что что-то неправильно. Ему кажется, что в этой ситуации нет правильного решения.

*

— Роллинз! — зовет Рамлоу, когда они с командой возвращаются, чтобы написать отчеты. Тот поднимает взгляд от своего стола, и его глаза переполнены ядом.

— Да, _сэр?_ — отзывается он. Он стискивает зубы, и жилка на его челюсти выглядит так, словно может лопнуть. Он по-прежнему в бешенстве.

_Не обращай на это внимания. Не позволяй ему обострять конфликт. Это работа. Ты его командир, а не мальчишка. Веди себя соответственно._

— Ты должен подписать этот рапорт, — говорит Рамлоу. Он сократил недельное отстранение до трех дней, но Роллинз только фыркает в ответ.

— Ты оставляешь меня в офисе? — с вызовом в голосе спрашивает он.

Рамлоу показывает на бланк.  
— На три дня. Будешь приходить вовремя, и больше такое не повторится.

Роллинз берет ручку и приставляет ее к листу, но потом снова откладывает и вскидывает взгляд, прищурив глаза.  
— Это из-за вчерашней ночи?

— Приглуши свой чертов голос, — шипит Рамлоу.

— Серьезно, — чуть тише отвечает Роллинз, все еще слишком громко по мнению Рамлоу. — Ты вытворяешь это дерьмо, потому что я вчера слегка перестарался с тобой? И теперь ты отыгрываешься, отстранив меня от полевой работы, смеясь надо мной с парнями, пытаешься самоутвердиться, так?

— Нет, — ровно отвечает Рамлоу. — Ты опоздал, ты задержал выезд команды, и ты получил именно то, что получил бы любой из них. Теперь подпиши этот гребаный рапорт.

Роллинз издает короткий опасный смешок, качает головой.  
— Ага, конечно.

Он коряво царапает свое имя на бумаге и встает, выпрямляясь во весь рост, который, стоит признать, на пятнадцать сантиметров больше, чем у Рамлоу.

_Не дергайся. Пусть себе рисуется. Он тебя просто проверяет._

— Готово, — говорит Роллинз. — Три дня, сэр. _Спасибо, сэр._

Он сопровождает свои слова тремя тяжелыми хлопками по спине Рамлоу, прямо по худшим следам прошлой ночи, которые его бронежилет натирал весь день.

*

Этим вечером они спорят по кругу два с половиной часа, прежде чем Брок вскидывает руки и уходит. Ему нужно остыть, а он не сможет это сделать, если они продолжат ссориться всю ночь. Он садится в машину, но даже не заводит ее. Просто засыпает, уронив голову на окно, и по утру у него болит шея, задница онемела, а машины Роллинза уже нет перед домом. Рамлоу едет в офис. На сегодня нет операций, так что они сидят там, в толпе других агентов, и заполняют рапорта и аналитические отчеты.

На столе его ждет пакет, когда он добирается до офиса. Небольшая подарочная коробка, длинный и узкий футляр, накрытый сверху конвертом. Почерк не принадлежит Роллинзу. Брок вскрывает конверт и достает три листа текста на стандартных бланках компании.

 

> _Рамлоу,_
> 
> _Я прилагаю к письму выдержку из Устава Щ.И.Т.а, касающуюся политики панибратских отношений на случай, если тебе необходимо освежить память._
> 
> _Как ты понимаешь, все мы интересуемся более важными вопросами, чем **сдержанные** отношения между агентом и его командиром, **до тех пор, пока соблюдается субординация.** Разберись с этим до понедельника или подавай рапорт о переводе в другое подразделение._
> 
> _Я искренне надеюсь, что мой подарок поможет всем нам избежать лишней головной боли._
> 
> _АГП_

 

Рамлоу чувствует тошноту. Как Пирс вообще узнал об этом? Кто-то что-то сказал? Значит, кто-то что-то знает, а это значит, что вскоре узнают _все_ , если уже не знают. Но с другой стороны, Пирс был профессиональным разведчиком, он мог обнаружить это и самостоятельно. К тому же, не похоже, чтобы он не одобрял происходящего. И какой _подарок_ он считает способным сделать их с Роллинзом отношения "сдержанными" и "соблюдающими субординацию"?

Он с любопытством заглядывает в футляр.

О нет.

Нет, черт побери, нет. Это добром не кончится. Хочет ли он, чтобы это сработало? Да, это было бы здорово. Но Джек ни за что на это не согласится. Никогда в жизни. Ему придется вернуть это Пирсу. Сказать, что это не сработает, но он обязательно придумает что-нибудь еще.

Он осознает, что снова пялится на содержимое футляра.

Ну, может быть, стоит попробовать.

*

— Роллинз, я иду на ланч. Пошли со мной.

Роллинз отрывается от своего компьютера с приподнятой бровью.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает он.

Подвинув стул, Рамлоу пытается немного смягчить свой голос.  
— Пошли, правда, — просит он. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Я хочу все исправить.

Роллинз снова смотрит на него с тем же выражением, но в этот раз поддается. Он вздыхает, разлогинивается и встает.  
— Ладно, идем.

Они проходят несколько кварталов до кафе с внутренним двориком, пустующим в это время дня, заказывают еду и садятся за дальний от входа столик.

— Мне жаль, что я поставил тебя в такое положение, — неожиданно произносит Джек. Это немного шокирует. Извинения — это не в его природе.

— Да, — отвечает Брок. — Славно. Я... Мне тоже жаль. — Ему не жаль. Не того, что он сделал. Он был прав, и он знает об этом, но сейчас не стоит заострять на этом внимание. Ему в самом деле жаль, в плане я-хочу-чтобы-мы-перестали-ссориться-я-ненавижу-когда-ты-злишься-на-меня.

— Мне... немного сложно... разделять личное и рабочее, и...

Брок кивает. Вот оно. Подходящий момент.

— У меня есть вариант... как с этим справиться, — выдавливает он. — То, что может помочь.

Джек выглядит встревоженным.  
— Скажи, что ты не попросил о переводе, ты, безмозглый сукин...

— Нет! — перебивает его Брок. — Я не перевожусь. Ничего такого.

— О. Прости. Продолжай.

Брок делает глубокий вдох и тянется в карман. Он взаправду это делает? Что худшего может произойти? Джек может сказать нет. Джек может швырнуть это ему в лицо. Джек может _рассмеяться_ над ним. Да, это будет хуже всего, но уже поздно, потому что подарок уже на столе, и Брок не может просто убрать его.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты носил это, — говорит он, пододвигая футляр к Джеку. — Только когда мы на работе. Как напоминание. Для нас обоих.

Джек озадаченно поднимает крышку, и Брок пытается прочитать выражение его лица, определить, что он думает и как воспринимает это — тяжелую серебряную цепь, с запирающимся замком, на котором выгравировано _Б.Р._ Дневной ошейник.

Джек смотрит на нее слишком долго, и выражение на его лице не меняется ни на йоту. Наконец он поднимает ее, взвешивает в руке, вертит в пальцах замок. Смотрит на Брока, уже готового извиниться и умолять забыть эту дурацкую идею. Но Джек достает из футляра ключ, открывает замок и застегивает цепь вокруг своей шеи. Щелкнув замком, он протягивает ключ Броку на раскрытой ладони.

Тяжело сглотнув, Джек говорит:  
— Спасибо, сэр.

И у Брока уходит целая минута на осознание, что все происходит на самом деле.

*

До конца дня Роллинз делает то, что ему велят. Пару раз он выглядит так, словно собирается сделать едкий комментарий, или поспорить с Рамлоу, но затем касается воротника своей рубашки, где под ним лежит замок ошейника, делает глубокий вдох и произносит: «Да, сэр». Это неплохое начало. Когда они возвращаются домой и переодеваются из рабочей одежды, Рамлоу достает серебристый ключ, висящий теперь у него на общей связке, снимает с Джека цепь и вешает ее на спинку кровати.

Джек достает из комода широкий кожаный ошейник, застегивает его на шее Брока, подтягивает его к себе за круглое кольцо и медленно, глубоко целует.

— Я в хорошем настроении, — говорит Джек, водя руками по спине Брока, удерживая его рядом с собой. — У меня был спокойный день на работе. Я два дня провел в офисе, поэтому не сильно устал. Чувствую себя довольно терпеливым. Мне хочется потратить на тебя достаточно времени. Ты бы хотел этого?

— Да, сэр.

— Умничка. — Джек одаривает его еще одним долгим поцелуем, затем отстраняется. — Снимай одежду и ложись. Лицом вниз. Я вернусь через минуту.

Брок раздевается и складывает одежду аккуратной стопкой на краю постели, пока Джек роется в большом сундуке. Меньше, чем через минуту, Брок чувствует, как Джек забирается на кровать и седлает его бедра. Его руки скользят по спине Брока, покрывая кожу лосьоном с густым запахом.

— Плечам все еще больно? — спрашивает он.

— Да, сэр. Немного.

— Хорошо, я не буду их трогать. Просто расслабься по максимуму. Тебе понадобится.

Это заставляет Брока занервничать, однако разминающие поясницу руки Джека быстро его отвлекают. Тот по-настоящему вкладывается в процесс, перенося свой вес с одной ладони на другую. Ощущения просто божественные. Несколько минут спустя Джек смещается ниже, разминая бока, потом бедра, избавляя тело Брока от любого намека на напряженность.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джек.

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично. Повернись на бок. Подтяни колено к груди.

Как только Брок принимает нужную позу, Джек начинает его смазывать, проталкивая внутрь сначала один палец, затем два. Брок вздыхает, когда он ввинчивает третий. Он настолько расслаблен, что почти не чувствует растяжения, только легкое напряжение, легкое давление, легкое жжение, когда Джек двигает пальцами внутрь и наружу. Он с трудом борется с желанием сжаться, податься бедрами навстречу. Оставайся расслабленным. Веди себя хорошо.

— Готов для большего?

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает он. Джек медленно вытаскивает пальцы, проверяя, что Брок не зажимается. Он ведет себя так нежно, что это пугает Брока. Джек ведет себя так только в тех случаях, когда планирует подтолкнуть его к самому краю его возможностей.

Брок кидает через плечо взгляд на Джека, покрывающего смазкой пробку. Это самая большая из тех, что у них есть, купленная просто в шутку. Она больше предназначена для запугивания, а не использования.

_Вот блядь._

Кончик пробки прижимается к его дырке. Он ненамного шире, чем три пальца Джека, только резко зауженный.

— Расслабься, — приказывает Джек, уверенно держа пробку, едва введя самый кончик. — Я буду делать это медленно. Ты справишься.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Брок и зарывается лицом в подушку, выравнивая дыхание. Как только он расслабляется, Джек снова надавливает, так медленно, что пробка едва продвигается внутрь, заставляя Брока принять ровно столько, сколько он может, затем замирая и позволяя привыкнуть.

— Вот моя умничка, — воркует Джек, снова надавливая. — Половина есть. Как ты?

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Брок.

— Больно?

— Нет, сэр.

И тогда Джек начинает двигать быстрее, не дожидаясь, пока Брок ему откроется, но растягивая его, выводя пробку и проталкивая чуть дальше, втрахивая ее в тело, держась ровно на границе слишком-много-слишком-быстро. Брок больше не может лежать тихо — он охает и стонет от тянущей глубокой боли каждый раз, когда Джек толкается чуть дальше.

Когда остается последняя треть пробки, он притормаживает, возвращается к прежнему уверенному медленному нажиму, и это хорошо, потому что это уже начинает причинять боль.

— Эй, — зовет он, полностью замерев. — Почти всё. Я хочу, чтобы ты повернулся на спину. Медленно и осторожно. Держи колени поднятыми.

Брок делает вдох и поднимает колено, отводя его в сторону. Джек немного вытаскивает пробку, чуть снимая остроту ощущений, пока Брок проворачивается вокруг нее. Он переносит вес на стопы, чтобы приподнять бедра и устроиться на спину. Подвинувшись ближе, Джек скрещивает ноги и позволяет Броку упереться в свои колени, подталкивая его ноги ближе к груди.

Джеку приходится потратить некоторое время, чтобы вернуть пробку на ту глубину, где она была раньше, но, сделав это, он продолжает толкать дальше. Растяжение становится сильнее, и Брок старается лежать смирно и глубоко дышать, но это ему не особо помогает.

— Я... я не уверен, что смогу, — выдавливает он. — Это слишком.

— Ты сможешь, — отвечает Джек, но перестает давить на пробку. — Уже почти всё. Приласкай себя.

Брок глубоко вздыхает и кивает.  
— Да, сэр.

Рука на члене действительно помогает. Она окрашивает болезненное растяжение удовольствием, снимает самые острые грани. Брок находит приятный ритм и поддерживает его, не глуша долгих, низких стонов, когда он, упираясь в колени Джека, толкается бедрами вниз, насаживаясь сильнее на пробку.

— Вот так... — воркует Джек, не двигаясь и позволяя Броку делать всё самому. — Ну же, давай, еще чуть-чуть.

— Блядь! — выдыхает Брок, толкнувшись мимо самой широкой части пробки, заглотив ее полностью и запульсировав вокруг основания, ощутив, как жжение и напряжение сменяются невероятным чувством заполненности.

Джек отталкивает его руку от члена и заменяет своей, крепко сжимает пальцы вокруг ствола и медленно ими двигает. Второй рукой он обхватывает основание пробки и вжимает — места для движения почти нет, но много и не нужно. Два свивающихся в животе Брока ощущения заставляют его выгнуться, вцепившись в простыни, и сорваться в литанию надорванных «Ох, бля, черт, да, боже, боже, да, бля!»

— Ты посмотри на себя, — произносит Джек, немного ускоряясь, чтобы догнать ритм непроизвольных толчков Брока. — Ты мой хороший мальчик... Уже близко, правда? Все хорошо. Давай.

Брок рад, что Джек дал ему разрешение, потому что он не может больше сдерживаться, не когда Джек говорит с ним таким голосом, низким и хриплым, когда Джек так его держит, почти слишком туго, и когда эта пробка его так заполняет и двигается внутри. Его дыхание становится рваным и сбивчивым, и он сворачивается в клубок, чтобы усилить ощущения, и запрокидывает голову, и почти кричит, уже без слов, в слепой, отчаянной нужде.

Он падает на спину, бескостный и дрожащий, и Джек еще несколько раз ведет по нему рукой, теперь нежнее, и высвобождает из него пробку. С полностью растекшимися мышцами она выходит легче, чем входила, но Джек вытаскивает ее очень медленно, после того, как выскальзывает самая широкая часть, он позволяет телу Брока вытолкнуть ее в собственном темпе. Он крепко сжимает бедро Брока и спешит положить пробку в раковину в ванной. Он успевает вернуться до того, как Брок полностью приходит в себя, оборачивает его флисовым одеялом, ложится рядом и позволяет уткнуться в плечо. Помогает отпить немного воды из бутылки, которую держит дрожащими руками.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, массируя голову Брока.

Тот ухитряется выдохнуть ошеломленное «Ага». Он не просто в порядке. Он чувствует себя так, словно может проспать неделю.

Джек улыбается.  
— Ты моя умница.

*

Утром Рамлоу надевает на шею Роллинза серебряную цепочку и защелкивает замок, перед тем как уехать. Роллинзу можно не вставать еще два часа, но Рамлоу сегодня в поле.

— Эй, — зовет он, тряся Джека за плечо.

— Ммм?

— Я выдвигаюсь. Твой будильник стоит на семь. Твоей заднице лучше быть в восемь на месте, иначе я отстраню тебя от полевой работы еще на четыре дня, понял?

Роллинз потягивается и ухмыляется, глядя вверх из-под тяжелых век.  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает он.

И Рамлоу думает, что, похоже, они наконец-то смогли с этим разобраться.


End file.
